


Chasing After Danger

by AlQaholic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlQaholic/pseuds/AlQaholic
Summary: A chance encounter with Widowmaker leads to unexpected consequences. *rating subject to change*





	1. Enemies

"I have her in my sights. She's not going anywhere," Hanzo voiced over his earpiece. He was currently aiming his bow at Widowmaker, the infamous, ruthlessly efficient assassin who showed neither emotion nor remorse. Resting nicely upon the ledge of the rooftop was her rifle and right behind it the assassin herself, still looking down the scope but now fully aware of the man behind her. His voice had been the only indication that anyone was even there.

Amelie tightened her grip on the rifle. She hated surprises, and she scolded herself for getting so careless. Sniping demanded her full attention, it was how she managed to never miss, but this time the fixation had cost her.

Just then, short bleep came from Hanzo's ear as his comms buzzed to life. He heard a voice he recognized. It was Winston - the super-intelligent, genetically engineered gorilla behind Overwatch's covert resurgence.

"Good work, Hanzo. We're heading to your position now. Keep her there," Winston told him. Then the comms went quiet again.

Amelie didn't have to hear them to know what they were saying. How this man had snuck up on her she didn't know, but it wouldn't be long before the rest of his friends arrived. Then she was going to have a real problem. A big one.

Mildly annoyed, she turned her head slightly from her scope and asked him, "Are you always this quiet?"

"That depends..." Hanzo said. "Are you always so oblivious?"

"Only when I'm trying to kill something," Amelie seethed. She narrowed her eyes behind the scope. "You cost me my target."

Hanzo chuckled. "It seems things didn't go as you planned. Aren't spiders supposed to be good at ambushing?"

"Do you know what you're doing? You're making a mistake," Amelie shot back. She left her rifle and turned around to face her captor. "It's not too late if you let me go. You can still join Talon. They could restore your famiy's empire."

Hanzo pulled his arrow back even further. "No... My past as a Shimada is long behind me. My place is with Overwatch now. And my brother."

Amelie, unaffected by his words, began to stride towards Hanzo, swaying her hips as she did. She made sure he got a long look at her. "That's a shame, really. Talon had such _high_ hopes for you. You would've made a great asset."

"What are you-"

Amelie got right in front of him. They crossed eyes for a moment as she silenced the man by gently pushing his bow aside so that they were face to face. "You should reconsider," she spoke softly.

Amelie leaned in closer. Hanzo could feel his nerves electrifying as they exchanged gazes again. She smelt of lilac and her own mystique - an alluring mix that made the archer's blood burn. She knew what she was doing getting this close to him. He could feel his pull on the arrow relax.

"Oh, you are dangerous..." Hanzo murmured. "But I'm no slave to my desires."

"Is that so...?" Amelie challenged. She reached her hand down and whisked it teasingly across his groin until she felt a noticeable bulge. She tugged at the waistband, humming naughtily. "Something tells me that's not true."

"Don't," Hanzo said. But his verbal protest did very little to hide the arousal that laced itself through his words and was prodding at his hakama. Damn it... She was playing him like a fiddle.

Amelie's lips curved upwards. She obliged, but then, in a sly voice, whispered into his ear, "We both know what you really want."

Without another word, Amelie buried her face into his shoulder and sighed contently. Her skin was smooth, like butter, and Hanzo revelled in its impossible softness. He could feel her warmth as she rubbed her cheek along the side of his face. The merest touch electrified his senses to the tips of his fingers and toes. How anything could be so perfect he didn't know. He just wished to keep experiencing it over and over, like a song on replay.

The rooftops were shadowed and quiet at this time of night. The only thing Hanzo heard as they stood there was the soft thrum of traffic far off in the distance and the muffled blowing of a cool night wind. They were the only ones around. In the silence, he could hear his own shaky breathing as he exhaled.

Hanzo let go of his bow. Along with the arrow, he leaned it against a short wall offered by the rooftop's ledge. With his hands free, he pulled Amelie closer, pressing her breasts into him and placing one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her dorsum, running them along with complete impunity. Her sweet smell filled his nostrils and made his heart race. He couldn't help himself. He had hardly ever recieved any compassion as a child, and this was the nearest feeling he could get to that. For once, he felt he was close to something. Even if it was only for a moment. The feeling of her skin, her body, against his was like none other.

"You got me..." Amelie said quietly. The woman took pleasure in their embrace more than she liked to admit. She had respect for any man who had the skills to sneak up on her like that.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We're on opposing sides," Hanzo reminded her.

"That's what makes it interesting," she replied.

Amelie suddenly picked up her head. A voice in the distance grabbed her attention. It wasn't too far from where they were.

"Hanzo!" the voice yelled.

Hanzo recognized who the voice belonged to. "Genji," he stated. "My allies..."

"This is where we part ways," Amelie said as she pulled away from him.

Hanzo watched as she retreated back across the rooftop. The brief moment was fading before his eyes. "I can't guarantee your safety the next time we meet," he advised her.

"You don't have to."

Hanzo paused for a moment. "Can I expect to see you again?"

Retrieving her rifle, Amelie said, "That's up to you. You have a way of sneaking up on me, don't you? I'm sure you'll find out where I am." She turned to leave. "Au revoir, Hanzo Shimada."

And with that, Widowmaker grappled away into the vastness of the city which quickly swallowed her up. She was gone as fast as she had came.

"Hanzo!" the voice said again.

Hanzo glanced behind him to see his brother, Genji, and Winston arriving onto the scene not a second later.

"When we got your message, we came as quick as we could. Where's Widowmaker?" Genji asked. He didn't see anybody but Hanzo around.

Hanzo stayed silent.

He was going to have to _lie _to his own teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! If you have a spare moment, please let me know what you liked, if anything, and what I can do better.


	2. Acquaintances

Hanzo let out a long and troubling sigh as he laid in bed in his quarters trying to fall asleep. That woman was on his mind again, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew he shouldn't be. She was the enemy after all, and she might've just played him, but still, it was hard to help it. He was curious, and he wanted to find her again. He needed to find her again. And so, the next time they went out on a mission, that's exactly what he planned to do.

They're next assignment had taken them to the heart of the city of Lijiang—a bustling Chinese city home to streets lined vibrantly with stores, gardens, restaurants, and famous night markets. Zenyatta was going to be giving a speech here, and the Overwatch team had gotten word that there might be an attempt made on his life. Ever since Mondatta was assassinated, the Shambali had been in need of a new spiritual leader to take his place, and Zenyatta rose to fill that void. Talon couldn't have that. As Talon's leader, Doomfist, so strongly believed, humanity would and needed grow stronger through turmoil. Their entire operation depended on stirring conflict between omnics and humans. Overwatch, however, wouldn't allow it. They had reason to believe that the assassin Talon was sending would be a sniper—Widowmaker, most likely—considering the tight security net around Zenyatta. It was part of the reason Hanzo volunteered for the mission, though no one else knew that.

The Overwatch team waited backstage. It was almost time for them to leave. Zenyatta would soon address the audience, and that meant the sniper would have to come out of hiding from wherever they were. It was the only opportunity they were going to have to catch the agent. Despite how dangerous it was designating the mission as capture only, considering the limited information Overwatch had on Talon, they couldn't afford to kill them. As someone who never wanted to put Overwatch's members in more danger than they had to be in, Winston didn't like that, but it was a tough call. They needed some leads, and they needed them badly if they were going to stop this terrorist organization.

"Wow..." Tracer said. "It's an honor to meet a member of the Shambali. Mondatta was an inspiration to me."

"To us all. I miss him greatly," Zenyatta replied. "He may be gone, but I am honored to be the one to take his place. My only hope is to be able to fill the shoes he left behind."

Tracer smiled. "Don't worry, Zenyatta. Genji's told me great things about you. I know you can do it."

"Has he now?" Zenyatta said, casting a glance at his disciple.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, master," Genji chimed in. "Just focus on your speech, and I'll take care of the assassin."

"Thank you, Genji. I have no doubt that you'll be able to protect me," Zenyatta said.

In the corner of the room, Hanzo leaned silently against the wall, not paying any mind to the conversation. He had other things on his mind like that woman from before. She was most certainly the agent Talon had sent considering the caliber of the assignment. The security around Zenyatta was extremely tight, so the shot taken would have to be from a long, almost impossible distance. Only Widowmaker could pull it off. If he wanted to see her again, just the two of them alone, he would have to be the first person to find her. Hanzo was certain that his teammates hadn't the slightest idea of where she was, but he was already thinking ahead. He couldn't believe how meticulous he was being about this. His emotions really were getting the better of him, and he felt like a child who had just found their first crush. It was ridiculous and not like him at all, but nevertheless, he wanted to pursue these childish feelings anyway.

Hanzo smirked. He knew one thing that seemed to have slipped past the minds of his teammates: Snipers need a good view of their targets. Though vantage points were obvious spots for snipers, if given a choice, they'll take the high ground every time. Hanzo figured she probably didn't know that they were even here looking for her as their source had been discreet, and if that was the case, then she wouldn't bother to be smart about her shooting location. With that in mind, he knew exactly where she was. Lijiang Tower. It was the tallest skyscraper in the city and offered the best view of the venue.

Looking proud of himself, Hanzo's smirk widened into a smug grin.

It was at that moment that Winston ambled into the room and called everyone together.

"All right, everybody, it's time for us to leave. We'll spread out in pairs of two—it's safer that way—and sweep the area," Winston said. "Remember, whoever they are, we need them alive. The agent Talon sent is probably Widowmaker. If you spot her, don't engage unless you absolutely have to. She's incredibly dangerous so call for backup before taking her on."

And with that, Winston and Tracer left, leaving Hanzo alone with his brother.

Hanzo cursed inwardly. He hadn't expected them to go in pairs; he thought each of them would be alone. This complicated things. How was he going to ditch his brother?

Genji headed for the exit, but when he looked back, Hanzo wasn't following him. Noticing how slow he was being, Genji spoke up. "Come on, brother. What are you doing? My master is about to begin his speech, and I don't want to give the assassin the slightest chance at taking his life."

"Right... I just got lost in thought. Lead on, then," Hanzo replied.

The two brothers scoured the darkened rooftops of the city, jumping between them as ninja would, quick and nimble like shadows twisting in the night. They covered some ground before Hanzo decided to stop them just as they were about to cross another gap.

"Wait, Genji," Hanzo said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "This is rather inefficient. We'd cover more ground if we split up."

Genji snorted in amusement. "I knew you were going to say that. I know you like to do things by yourself, Hanzo, but this isn't a solo mission. It's much safer if we stick together. Less to worry about."

"I don't think so. It's going to take a lot longer to find our target, and that means there's more of a risk to Zenyatta—your master."

"And to you," Genji added. "What if our target happens to be Widowmaker? You can't capture her alone. It's too dangerous. We cover ground pretty fast anyway. Splitting up won't make much of a difference."

Hanzo's voice turned more firm. "I'm telling you, brother. It's better if we do."

Genji crossed his arms. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious."

"Can you just stick with me, brother? We're wasting time sitting here talking like this," Genji said.

"You're right. We're splitting up then," Hanzo retorted, turning his back to Genji. He started to walk away.

Genji smacked his lips in frustration. "Unbelievable..." he scoffed, throwing his arms out. "You know, you could try being a team player for once."

"Yeah, yeah..." Hanzo said, waving him off.

Genji watched as his brother disappeared into the night. Behind the ninja's visor, bewilderment slowly crossed onto his face. Normally, he was used to his brother being a bit of a lone wolf, but this time something was different. He knew something was off about him, and he just didn't know why. There had to be an explanation, and now that he thought about it, his brother had been awfully adamant—eager even—about leaving him behind. Genji knew Hanzo all too well, and even for a man like his brother, his behavior had been rather unusual. Too unusual.

Once Hanzo was sure he was alone, he began making his way to Lijiang Tower. It was farther away than he was expecting, and it almost seemed ridiculous to even bother going there, but he was confident in his deduction skills. They were in the middle of Lunar New Year, and that meant at this time of night, the streets were crowded with locals and tourists. Hanzo stuck to the rooftops to avoid being slowed down by the traffic of people. With the pace that he moved at, it wasn't long before he reached the foot of the skyscraper.

Sneaking inside past security, Hanzo made his way upwards using the elevator until he found himself on a high up floor which he thought would be suitable for a sniper. As he stepped out of the elevator, the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. The place was completely empty. Even though it was after hours, he was expecting at least a few guards to take care of, but there were none. Curious, he walked around just to make sure things were secure, and he quickly realized he was in a museum. Spacesuits, posters, rovers, and even a Soyuz capsule were on display, and the large room in the center of the area had a hologram displaying a space station.

Eyes darting, Hanzo's gaze fell upon a poster on the wall.

_Horizon: A first step to the stars,_ it said.

Hanzo recalled Winston mentioning something earlier about the tower. It belonged to a Chinese company specializing in the space industry—Luchang Interstellar, he believed. The company was responsible for building the Horizon Lunar Colony, Winston's home, and the IJSS space station. That was great and all, but it wasn't until Hanzo stepped outside that he found what he was really looking for. He saw her with her weapon perched on the railing like the last time they'd met.

Hanzo was careful to remain undetected as she focused on her scope. He got close enough to casually lean back on the railing right next to her and cross his arms. She was wearing a extravagant outfit in keeping with the holidays—the main piece being an ornate satin dress, side split, dark purple, and adorned all over with beautiful black lilies. He assumed it was to blend in better. The elegant design really went with her style. Her long purple hair was arranged into loops, kept together in the back by a hairpin and topped in the front by her visor which had been fashioned into a headdress, while below her hair two black earrings hung decoratively from her ears. Along her arms and wrist were various sorts of jewelry and bracelets, and she'd worn heels to compliment the dress.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to think you have a crush on me," Amelie said.

Surprise crossed Hanzo's face, his eyes widening, and he glanced away from her out of his sudden self-awareness. Despite turning away, he couldn't stop his gaze from returning for another eyeful. He hadn't expected her to speak, but all that astonishment quickly dissipated into a smirk, and he let out a short laugh. "Perhaps I do. If you knew I was here, why didn't you say something sooner."

"Thought I'd let you have a nice, long look," Amelie said, abandoning her weapon in favor of Hanzo.

"That's a beautiful dress..." Hanzo said, arching a sly brow. "Were you expecting company?"

"Maybe I was. You know, I had a feeling we might see each other again. Why'd you decide to show up?" Amelie asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I do."

Hanzo switched his tone. He met Amelie's gaze with serious eyes. "Because you have something I need."

"And what would that be?" Amelie asked.

"The same thing I sense you do..." Hanzo said, his voice turning pensive. "I came here because I think we're similar."

"Really?" Amelie furrowed her brows. "Bold of you to assume that. You hardly know me."

"I know you better than you think. You'd be surprised at how much you can tell about a person from only a few things," Hanzo said.

Amelie fell solemn. "Try me," she breathed, leaning in close.

Unwilling to back down, Hanzo somehow managed to keep his gaze on her smoldering eyes. The tension in the air had risen fast, and it seemed to weigh down even greater in the moments before he spoke. He decided not to hold back.

"Your real name is Amelie Lacroix," Hanzo said, finally speaking. "I know that you used to have a husband, and that they now call you Widowmaker because you killed him in his sleep. I know that—despite the emotionless exterior you put on—you still feel guilt for your actions, and you have to live with them every day. It wasn't your choice, you were forced to kill him, and yet it still bothers you to no end. But you can't tell anyone. Because that's not what they made you to be. So you don't tell anyone, and you just bottle it up because that's what a cold-blooded assassin is supposed to do. You think you're stone cold, and that's what everyone says about you, but really, you're just a little girl who's melting on the inside."

Amelie gasped and her eyes flickered with dismay. "How could you possibly know all that?" she exclaimed in a low voice.

"Because I also killed someone I loved once..." Hanzo said.

Amelie froze, stopping to consider his words for a second. "Your brother..."

"My brother..." he said. "I thought he was dead until he returned years later, but his return hasn't brought me any peace. I still think about what I did to him. I murdered him with my own hands."

"I see..." Amelie murmured.

"I'm not wrong about you, am I?" Hanzo said.

"I wish you were," Amelie replied with a shimmer of vulnerability. "I used to be a ballet dancer, but now I'm just... a shell of a woman."

"You and I are two sides of the same coin," Hanzo said. "The only problem is we're on the opposite ends of the conflict."

"At this point, I don't care. I just want to feel something again..." Amelie said softly.

"Perhaps I can help you with that..." Hanzo said.

Amelie exchanged a heavy gaze with Hanzo. Her makeup magnified her amber eyes, and they seemed to pull him in like some sort of enchantment. Hanzo found them hard to look away from, but he didn't want to. He wasn't looking at Widowmaker anymore, and he wanted to see where it led him. He let their strange pull draw him in until he had leaned in close, closer than he already was, and shut his eyes to wrap their lips in a soft, supple kiss. Amelie didn't fight it. She gave herself to it. She wrapped her arms around him intent on feeling the very thing Talon had denied her. Amelie was surprised at how good it felt to just let go and slip away. Their lips running along each other made her heart burn with a spark of something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Unbeknownst to either of them, in the background and behind cover, a lone cyborg ninja covertly spied on the scene. He dimmed the green lights of his cyborg body to keep a low profile. He almost couldn't believe what he was witnessing. His first impulse was to inform the others, but this was his brother in question, and he thought it better to wait and see how things played out before deciding what do do.

"Treachery..." the ninja muttered to himself.

After a brief moment of respite, the kiss was over and they had pulled away.

"How was that?" Hanzo asked, a sparkle in his eye and a grin over his mouth.

"I think we're on the right track," Amelie winked. She placed a flattened palm on his chest and kneaded it lightly into the fabric of his jacket. It was enough to feel the hard muscles underneath. "It seems neither of us have led easy lives, have we? However, I think we can relieve some... mutual... stress," she purred.

Hanzo perked up. His hand slid curiously down her backside and across her hips to a much more interesting region.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Amelie scolded with a smirk. She gently guided his enthusiastic hand off with her own. "Now I've got your attention, but not so fast. You have to take me out to dinner first."

Hanzo laughed. "Ah—a lady. I like that..."

"Well, now that I know you're serious about this, I think we should meet under better circumstances. I'll send you a letter to arrange things?" Amelie smiled, lighting up.

"That seems in order. How will I know it's you?"

"I won't be using my real name, but the moniker will be French," Amelie said.

"Very well. I look forward to hearing from you then," Hanzo replied. "But don't keep me waiting too long."

Amelie chuckled. "I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! If you have a spare moment, please drop a comment and let me know what you liked and what I can do better.


	3. Partners in Crime

Within the barracks of one of Overwatch's many bases, the thumbs of a ruminating bowman fiddled with each other as he laid in bed. He'd been anticipating the arrival of Amelie's letter for quite a while now—several days, in fact— but it was yet to come. He had been sitting there wondering what the hold up was when he heard three electrifying knocks at the door.

Hanzo was quick to rise to his feet and answer the knocking, expecting it to be someone delivering the mail, but when he opened the door, he was surprised to find that it was his brother instead.

"Genji?" Hanzo uttered in confusion.

Genji didn't say anything. He gave the hallway two wary glances before ushering Hanzo inside with one hand, the other concealing something behind his back. Then he shut the door.

With the door finally closed, Genji couldn't keep himself from speaking his mind any longer. "You're insane," he breathed.

Hanzo's voice hesitated, unsure of what was going on or how to respond. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here—to find out. You have some explaining to do," Genji said, revealing an envelope from behind his back and thrusting it into Hanzo's arms. "What is the meaning of this? Fraternizing with the enemy?"

Eyes flaring in astonishment, Hanzo looked down at the envelope in his hands. He felt a chill snake up his spine. It was addressed to him from a woman named Elise, but he knew it was actually Amelie. The envelope had already been opened, and the letter was peeking out. Genji must've gone through it beforehand.

Hanzo chuckled. "The enemy? This is just one of my lady friends. Why are you going through my mail anyway?"

"No, Hanzo... I'm not dumb." Genji pointed an accusing finger at him. "I saw what you and Widowmaker were doing on our last mission..."

"You were spying on us?" Hanzo exclaimed, feeling like his privacy had been violated.

"More like making sure you didn't do something stupid," Genji said. "What the hell were you thinking? The whole reason I brought you on board Overwatch was because I thought you had turned over a new leaf. Please tell me you're not working with Talon."

"No, no, I'm not," Hanzo was quick to say. "I wouldn't do that to us."

"Then explain yourself!" Genji said in sheer disbelief and disgust.

"What is there to explain?" Hanzo asked. "You intercepted my mail."

Genji turned solemn. "Are you fucking her?"

"What?" Hanzo bursted in surprise. The sound of boisterous laughter filled the room as he laughed at his brother's inane question. "No!" he managed to say inbetween his laughs. "Is that really your business anyway?"

"Yes, it is! This isn't funny, Hanzo! You could get in serious trouble for fraternization and me too for not reporting it because I saw you kiss her. I don't know what else you're doing. How far has this gone? Winston takes stuff like this pretty seriously."

"I see... Well, we've only just begun talking. I suppose we'll have to keep it under wraps then. I want to see where things go."

"I can't believe you," Genji said, facepalming. "How things have changed... I thought we were starting over? When we were young, you were the one who always scolded me for acting like a playboy. For deciding to chase girls and party rather than take a more active role in the clan. You said it was destroying our life, and it eventually did... I recognize that, but now you're the one chasing girls. You're a hypocrite. Take a good look at what you're doing because it's going to destroy our life now just like it did then."

"Enough, Genji. I am the elder, and I'm not in the mood for this," Hanzo said. "Besides, it isn't like that."

"Remember when you nearly killed me?" Genji muttered. "You think I was in the mood?"

Hanzo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Every time you bring that up... But that's just it. I'm glad you said that because she understands where I'm coming from. We bear similar sins... Do you know what that means to me?"

"What does this mean to you? Is she worth putting all this in jeopardy?" Genji asked, spreading his arms out and motioning around him. "Look at us, Hanzo!" he gestured with his hands. "You and I finally have a chance to do some good for the world. And we can do it together. We finally have a dream we can share."

"I know, brother, it's just..." Hanzo stopped, letting out a conflicted sigh. "She understands me. Do you know how hard it is to find a person like that? I can't just throw that away."

"Just what do you intend to do?" Genji asked.

"I'm not sure... I need to read the letter first," Hanzo said, turning his attention back to the open envelope in his hand. He heard Genji grumble as he pulled out the folded paper from inside and started to pace around the room, running his eyes across the page to his heart's flaming desire. Without thinking, he was already reading the words in Amelie's distinct voice.

_My dearest Hanzo,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Ever since I saw you, I've been thinking about our little moment together. I have to admit, you have me enticed, and I can't help but want a bit more than what you gave me last time. It just so happens that I'm going to be in Japan for the next few days. I'm sure you'll find out why soon enough, but if you're interested in taking me out for a good time in your country, let me know what we'll be doing. Send a letter to the address on the back of this paper with what you plan."_

_Regards,_

_Elise_

Hanzo glanced at his brother, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. He brandished the letter in his hand. "You've read it already. How can I say no to this?"

Genji chuckled with contempt. "Yeah... And I'm supposed to be the one with no restraint."

"Oh, please," Hanzo shot back. "Are you really going to blame me? It's not like you've never had a little fun before. What's going on between you and Mercy? I've seen the way you've been flirting with her."

"You mean Angela? That's not the same! Angela isn't a Talon agent!" Genji retorted. The anger in his voice dissipated into curiosity. "And is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, you even call her by her real name!" Hanzo exclaimed, throwing his arms out at Genji. "How could it not be?"

"Forget that! Why are we talking about me anyway? This is about you," Genji said. "I want to know what you're planning. Are you going to take Widowmaker out to dinner or something?"

"Hm..." Hanzo stroked his beard. "Maybe. Her name's Amelie. I haven't decided exactly what yet, but whatever I decide to do, you'll keep it between us, right?"

"Are you asking me to be your wingman?"

"Yes..." Hanzo blurted out shamelessly.

"Fine..." Genji muttered. "Only because we're brothers."

"I knew I could count on you, Genji," Hanzo beamed, wrapping a brotherly arm over the ninja's shoulder. "This lady... I really want to get to know her. You don't know how much an opportunity like this means to me."

"This is ridiculous. I feel so childish for going along with you."

"All is fair in love and war," Hanzo said.

Genji groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! Thanks for reading this far. If you're enjoying the story and have a spare moment, please drop me a review and let me know what you liked and what I can do better, if anything.


End file.
